Smash, Bang and Into Another World
by DeadlyNightshade2002
Summary: Everything was so peaceful and quiet, until a certain blue haired boy came crashing through my window. After I outwit a bunch of soldiers, I start a new life in a completely different world... And it turns out that I'm not who I thought I was! What did I get myself into?
1. Smash!

**Chapter One**

 **Nobody's POV**

Sky was lying on her bed, enjoying the silence. Her parents were out, she had finished all her She sighed, content.

homework and the baby next door has finally stopped wailing like a banshee.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last because a blue haired boy came crashing through her window, making shards of glass go everywhere and land in a heap on the floor of her bedroom.

Sky screamed and hid behind her bed, waiting for a few minutes before peering over the edge.

Her jaw dropped. 'Blue hair in a plait? Check. Weird Arabian clothes? Check. Divine Stave? Check. No doubt about it. He's Solomon from the manga/anime "Magi"!' she thought, 'but what do I do? What do I say to him? He's a fictional character for goodness sake! It's not like I can just tell him that he shouldn't exist! And no way can I tell my parents! I can't go up to them and say "Mom, Dad, there's a boy named Solomon in my bedroom from the manga/ anime "Magi"." No way would they believe me. Heck, they'd probably call the cops and ask me if I bumped my head or something!'

She took a deep breath. 'Act normal. Strike up a conversation. Just DON'T say anything that will make him suspicious.'

"Umm... are you OK?" she asked, nervously.

The boy sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I think so..."

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Sky asked him, before adding, "My name's Sky."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Solomon." he said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you." Sky replied, then laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Sky tried to supress her laughter. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's just that you speak so formally..."

"Oh. I've always spoken like this. Is it weird?"

"A bit. Not many people speak like that nowadays." she said, then asking, cautiously, "So how did you get here? Why are you out so late?"

"Er, well, I ran away from home" he said, embarrassed, "and now soldiers are looking for me and - "

He broke off as she held her hand over his mouth. Sky put her finger on her lips, motioning to him to stay silent and hide under the bed. He hid under the bed and after he had, she checked that no one would be able to see him before she opened the curtains and acted completely oblivious to the situation, which was hard because she was terrified of the two soldiers outside.

 **Sky's POV**

"Don't be scared little girl. We're just looking for someone and wondered if you have seen him He has long blue hair and holds a long golden staff." one of the men said. The two men tried to make themselves look less intimidating because they were speaking to a seven-year-old. **(A/N: was that a surprise? Did you think she was older?)**

I shook my head. "No. I haven't seen a man with blue hair. Why?" I asked them, widening my eyes, innocently.

"It's nothing. Just tell us if you do." The other man replied.

"OK mister!" I said, smiling sweetly.

The two of them turned to go and I heard the first man say "Little children are so gullible."

I gritted my teeth and scowled as I shut the curtains. 'No, you're the ones that are gullible' I muttered. Then I sighed. Thank goodness they didn't notice the broken window which was on the other side of the room. I waited for a few minutes before checking that the men were gone and told Solomon that he could come out. He came out from underneath the bed and thanked me.

"No problem. I could tell that they weren't very nice." I said.

"How old are you, Sky?" he asked me.

"Seven." I replied.

"You're awfully mature for someone your age..." Solomon said.

"You can't talk! How old are you?!"

"Twelve."

'Ah, so he had just run away from home.' I thought.

Solomon stepped outside saying "I ought to go now. They might come back to see if you had seen me. Sorry you got involved."

"It's alright."

He flew away, but not before he fixed my window.

I sighed as I crashed onto my bed. What an adventure.

And it all started with a smash...

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time: Bang!**


	2. Bang!

**Chapter Two**

 **Sky's POV**  
My alarm clock went off.

I groaned and felt around for the annoying thing. At last I hit the off button and the clock was silent.

I must have gone back to sleep because when I opened my eyes again, my clock read 7:30. Oh no. I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry. I only had half an hour to get to school and 10 minutes until the bus came.

I bolted out of bed and grabbed my clothes. After I had dressed I grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs, trying to brush my untidy hair. My parents were in the kitchen; dad drinking tea and reading the newspaper and mom making breakfast.

I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the house, saying "I'm going to school now! Bye!"

"Have a nice day!" I heard them shout as I shut the door and ran to the bus stop.

Unfortunately, the bus had already left and I ran after it, yelling at the driver to stop. But the bus carried on and I soon lost sight of it.

I ended up having to walk to school. I missed registration, so I went to assembly. Thankfully, students were still filing into the assembly hall. I saw Natalie and my other friends and ran to them

"Hey guys!"

"Hey." they said.

"You missed the bus again didn't you?" Sophie said, sighing. I nodded.

Natalie was about to make a snarky comment but was interrupted by the teacher telling us to be quiet.

 **Nobody's POV**  
They sat down and dozed as the headmistress rambled on about work and they practically fell asleep when the vicar came along and started praising God. The four girls weren't being rude. It was just that they thought that rambling on about God five times a week for half an hour was going a bit too far...

The vicar was eventually stopped by the school secretary, who came in looking like she was going to wet herself at any moment.

"We have a, er, visitor wanting to meet you right away." She said

"Tell them to kindly wait until assembly is over." the headmistress replied. The secretary looked even more terrified.

"But he is _armed!_ "

The head looked shocked.

"What with?"

"A sword..." the secretary whimpered.

Sky looked up, sharply. _A_ _man_ _with_ _a_ _sword?_ Could it be one of the soldiers from last night? If so, how did they find out that she had lied to then?

She got her answer to the first question. A soldier, the one who said that she was gullible, walked through the double doors.

Sky froze. 'Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me.' The seven year old thought.

"My men and I are looking for a boy named Solomon. He ran away from home and is now a criminal on the run. We have been searching for him for two days and still haven't found him." The man said, "I came here because one of your students lied to me yesterday by saying that she hadn't seen him when she was actually _hiding him in her room_."

Everyone gasped and looked at each other, wondering who would be in their right mind to hide a criminal in their room.

The man continued "Knowing the brat, she most likely won't be honest and step forward so I will take drastic measures to make her give herself up."

He raised his voice to make sure that everyone could hear him.

" _If you do not show yourself, I will kill everyone here until I find you."_

There was silence. Then everyone started telling Sky (though they didn't know it was her) to give herself up and not let everyone die because of her. She shrugged and stood up.

"I'm over here asshole!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention. Everyone was stunned. The man smirked.

"If you tell me, I won't kill everyone." He said.

"Y'know, there's no point in lying. It's obvious." she said to him, "looks like I'm not gullible after all mister!"

The man's face turned a series of very _interesting_ colours.

"You brat!" he yelled, lunging forward and grabbing her by the neck. He lifted her up high and started to squeeze. Sky struggled to breathe and tried not to lose consciousness. "Where is he?"

"No telling!" she choked out, "anyway, I don't know!"

"Liar!"

He threw her to the side. Sky's head made a sickening crack as it connected with the brick wall. She slowly got up, panting heavily. She felt something wet run down the side of her face. She put her hand up to her face and then looked at it. Blood.

Everyone was screaming and trying to get out of the hall but for some reason, the doors remained closed. The students and teachers battered their fists against the hard wooden door and but the doors would not budge.

Sky laughed. Everyone stopped and looked at me, astonished.

Ellen whispered "I think she's lost it."

Natalie replied by saying, "Well, she _did_ bump her head _pretty hard..."_

"I think you'll find that I _didn't_ lie to you." The young girl said, tilting her head to one side and smiling, innocently.

"What are you talking about? Of course you lied! You said that you hadn't seen him!" the man retorted.

"Oh, but didn't I say that I hadn't seen a _man_ with blue hair?" Sky said, chuckling, then continuing, "I certainly didn't see a _man_ but I did see a _boy!"_ she said, coyly.

The man looked like he had sucked on a lemon. He couldn't believe that a _seven year old_ had outsmarted him. He was about to embed his sword into my stomach when...

 **BANG!**

...he was blasted away by something.

"Sorry I'm late. We got lost on our way here." a very familiar voice said.

I looked up.

"Solomon!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time: And...**


	3. And

**Chapter Three**

Sky looked at the boy in amazement.

"Sorry we're late." He said.

Sky noticed that he said _we_ and peered over his shoulder.

A dark haired woman was with him, also wielding a Divine Stave.

 _Arba,_ she thought.

Sky exhaled. _They came just in time,_ she thought, relieved.

The soldier who had been hit by Solomon's spell, started to laugh. Sky scowled.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

The man scoffed. "Did you really think that I came alone? You are more stupid than I thought!"

As soon as he spoke those words, Sky cried out in pain. She fell to the floor with a thud, a crimson pool of blood slowly spilling out of the wound on her stomach, onto the wooden floor.

"Sky!"

Just then, tons of soldiers came rushing into the hall, through the windows and down from the ceiling and balcony.

"We knew that the prince would show up so we came prepared." The soldier continued, grinning triumphantly.

Solomon gritted his teeth and he and Arba fought off the soldiers. He stole a quick glance at Sky, who was starting to go pale. He would have to hurry as she would die if the bleeding was not stopped soon.

After a few minutes, they defeated all of the soldiers and withdrew, taking Sky back with them to be treated by Ugo.

 **Time skip – 1 hour later**

Sky groaned and opened her eyes. _So bright._

"Oh good, she's awake." a voice said.

Sky blinked a few times. A white haired man with glasses was peering down at her.

"Uraltugo." she muttered.

"Huh?" Ugo said, "How do you know my name?"

 _Crap, I said that put loud._ Sky panicked.

"I, er, heard the name before." she said, hoping he wouldn't take the matter any further.

He raised an eyebrow. He obviously didn't believe her.

Thankfully, Arba came to her rescue.

"Eat this. You need to regain your strength." She said, smiling, holding out a bowl which had some sort of soup in it.

"Thank you." Sky said, taking the bowl and starting to eat. It wasn't the best food that she had ever eaten but she was so hungry that she was very grateful for the meagre meal.

"So, you're awake, Sky." Solomon said, coming into the room, holding a book, "how do you feel?"

"Mm... I've had better days." She said, after a moment's thought, finishing her food. "By the way, what are these?" Sky asked them.

"What are what?" Arba said, confused.

"The weird white butterflies that are around us."

"Sky, you can see them?" Ugo asked.

"Am I not supposed to see them?" she asked, acting surprised.

 _I can't let them know that I know the future. Arba will be our enemy in the future along with Falan, Wahid and Ithnan. But if I stop Setta, Tess and everyone else from dying, will Falan and the others not betray him? Will Alibaba and everyone in that world exist if I change the future?_

"Sky, are you all right? You seem troubled?" Ugo asked her, breaking her thoughts.

"Ah, no. It's nothing. Thanks for everything." She said. _I shouldn't tell them,_ she thought, _anyway, things would probably end just as badly if we tried to avoid the future._

"Well, it was my fault that you were attacked anyway." Solomon said, looking guilty.

"Don't beat yourself up about that. Those men were planning to kill you. I can't exactly ignore that." she said.

"Well, I should get you back home to your world before you're missed." Solomon said.

Ugo then opened a portal to her world and she stepped through it, into her own world.

After the little girl had stepped through the portal, Ugo cursed.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell her!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time: Into Another World!**

 **That's chapter three guys! I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please R&R – it really helps. Magi doesn't belong to me, by the way (though I wish I did...).**


	4. Into Another World!

**Chapter Four**

 **Hello again guys!**

 **This is the fourth chapter. Enjoy! Please R &R... It would really help.**

 **Sky's POV**

A month has gone by since I met Solomon and the others. Everything has gone smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Though, sometimes, I do hear rumours about some strangely dressed people destroying buildings and making minor craters in the ground, but it doesn't involve me.

Strangely, everyone has forgotten what had happened. _Ugo must've erased their memories,_ I thought, _it still would have been nice if he had told me though._ **(That was what Ugo had forgotten to tell her in the previous chapter.)**

 **The next day...**

I was sitting on the grass with my friends when I felt a blade being held against my throat.

"Don't move, any of you," a voice growled, "or I'll slit her pretty throat."

We froze. I knew perfectly well who it was. I looked at my friends, who's faces were pale in fright.

 _I can't get them involved._

I smirked.

"So David sent one of his pawns after me." I said, "How foolish of him."

"Scum like you should address him as _King_ David." the man spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "He may be your king but he certainly isn't mine."

"You should be grateful that he was merciful to you when you were a baby. Instead of killing you, he exiled you here."

" _What? So they weren't dreams, but my memories?"_ I thought, shocked. _If it was all real then I should be able to..._

"You met with Solomon." the man said, "meaning that I can dispose of you."

"Yeah, right." I said, rolling my eyes.

The next thing he knew; he had smashed into the wall. My friend's eyes were wide and their jaws dropped.

I blew on my fist, which was smoking a little.

 _Oh, good, so I can still do it._ I thought, happily.

"If I remember correctly, I'm part Fanalis. I wouldn't pick a fight with one if I were you. I may just accidently snap that scrawny neck." I grinned, my hair and eyes slowly turning a vibrant reddish pink colour and my teeth sharpening a little.

"..."

The man gulped, not looking as menacing as he was before. His hand went up to his neck, as if to check if it was all in one piece.

"Aw, and I really liked it here too. Looks like I can't stay, don't want to cause trouble for the people here." I pouted, then I glared at the poor, unfortunate man.

"It's all your fault." I said, then cracking my knuckles and smirking. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson."

The soldier screamed and started to run, as if his life depended on it – which it did.

I easily caught up with him and knocked him out.

 _Wow._ I thought, raising an eyebrow in surprise, _that was surprisingly easy._

Then I winced as pain shot through my leg.

 _Or maybe not. My body most likely isn't used to this and can't keep up. Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have skipped those PE lessons._

"S-S-Sky, what's going on? What are you?" one of my friends stuttered.

I turned towards my friends, tears running silently down my cheeks.

 _Now that I remember, David will be after my head. I am a threat to him and just my presence will endanger the people here,_ I thought, _especially this school because I have people who are close to me here. I have no choice but to leave._

"I'm sorry guys. I wanted to have more fun with you but time ran out. I may see you again but I may not."

"Can't we come with you?" one said.

"No," I said, sharply, "it's too dangerous."

"But- "

"No. You could _die_."

They were silent before saying "just don't die. Come back safe."

"I can't promise you anything." I said, softly.

The portal opened. I picked up the still unconscious soldier and walked towards the portal. I paused, turned back towards them and smiled.

"Goodbye. Thanks for everything." I said.

Then I walked through the portal and into Alma Torran.

 **To be continued...**


	5. My Homeland

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magi – only the plot and my OCs.**

 **A/N: I know it's been a long time and I'm so sorry!** **I've had a lot of school work and haven't had the time to write any chapters – and I also had writer's block.**

 **Thank you to twistedlittledoll who wanted me to continue this – I had actually forgotten about this story. (Sorry!)** **Enjoy the chapter and please R &R!**

 **Sky's POV**

I walked out of the portal and bumped straight into... Setta?

"Um. Hi?" I said, sheepishly, as he stared at me, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"How did you get in here?!" he yelped, both surprised and horrified, "Are the defences really that bad?! Oh no! That means David can get in!" he rambled, panicked.

After a while, I coughed lightly, making him aware that of my presence.

"I'm a, uh, old friend of Solomon's I guess..."

 _That is technically true,_ I thought, _God knows how many years have passed since we last saw each other. Time seems to go faster here_.

Setta's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked me, clearly suspicious.

"I guess you'll have to trust me. But you could just tell him that Sky is here..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

He sighed.

"Wait here."

And then walked off, presumably to find Solomon.

 **Setta's POV**

My day is just getting even more confusing. First, my glasses "mysteriously disappear", (Wahid is most likely the culprit), and then a strange girl breaches all of the defences, bumping into me in the process, claiming to know Solomon from a long time ago! How can she? She only looks to be around five years old! She wouldn't have even been alive then and I have known Solomon for six years!

I walked into the room where everyone else was.

They all looked up from the map that they were looking at.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back," Arba said, "you were gone for quite some time."

I smiled.

"Something unexpected turned up. Or should I say... someone. Solomon... there's this girl who kind of breached our defences and she said she's an old friend of yours..." I said, trailing off.

Solomon frowned.

"Hm. How did she manage to breach our defences? I don't think I know anyone who can do that," he said, thoughtfully.

Then his eyes widened.

"Unless... Sky!?" he shouted.

 _I guess he does know her then,_ I thought, _but that still doesn't explain how she is an old friend of his. I've never heard of her and she must have been around two years old when they met each other!_

A few seconds later, Sky popped her head round the door.

"You called." she said, cheekily.

Solomon, Ugo and Arba's jaws dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" they screamed, "AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU AGED!?"

"Uh. Time is faster here?" she suggested, smiling nervously.

"So, you're still seven!?"

"Eight actually. It was my birthday three months ago."

"Oh. Well, happy belated birthday then."

"Thanks."

Interrupting them, I said, "Wait what?"

They stopped abruptly and looked at me, realising that I had no idea what they were talking about. Then they told me and the others (as they didn't have a clue about what was going on) about how Solomon crashed into Sky's bedroom when he was on the run and how she told David's men that she hadn't seen him.

"I didn't lie. I told them that I hadn't seen a man. Solomon was clearly not an adult back then," Sky told me, "but they weren't very pleased when they found out that I had tricked them."

"Yes," Ugo added, trying not to laugh, "though I think it was mostly embarrassing for them. After all, they were tricked by a seven year old!"

We all roared with laughter.

"They were stupid enough to fall for it aru? They should have been paying more attention to what you were saying aru!" Falan said in disbelief.

Then Solomon asked the question that I wanted to ask but couldn't as I was too busy laughing.

"So, why are you here?"

Sky's smile fades.

"I'm, uh, actually from this world," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

There was silence.

"WHAT!?"

 **(A/N: I was going to stop the chapter here but I haven't posted for ages so I decided to continue!)**

 **Sky's POV**

I sighed.

I had only just regained my memories, which were really depressing. I wasn't sure whether I was ready to tell them or not.

"Well," I said, looking anywhere in the room but at them, "my mother and father weren't exactly what you'd call the loving type..."

 **Flashback – 15 years ago – Alma Torran**

"A girl?" my mother wailed, "but a girl is useless here in Alma Torran!"

My father looked down at me, disdainfully.

"Perhaps, I could make use of her. She seems to be strong in the magical field. They seem to like her," he said, nodding his head at the rukh.

My mother calmed down at this.

"Yes, take her, she's a bit of a disappointment, to be honest. Do what you want with her."

With that, my "mother" walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my father.

I didn't see my mother again. My father handed me over to the Orthodox Church the day after she left.

They did terrible things there. I didn't know where exactly "there" was, but I could hear the screams of the poor people that they experimented on, most of them children.

The Orthodox Church was trying to make soldiers that were stronger that the average human. They were injecting the DNA of other species, like the Red Lions, as the Fanalis Tribe used to be called, into us to see how it reacted with our bodies.

For weeks on end, I remembered nothing but pain.

Every day they would inject me with the DNA and each time all I wanted was to die; anything to stop the pain.

There were other children who shared the room with me. But when they left, they never came back.

I was the only one who remained.

At first, I was terrified when my roommates did not return, but then I found out what was happening to them. And what was going to happen to me.

Most of them died quickly, as their bodies couldn't take it. Sometimes they were driven insane and so had to be put down. Their insane laughter often rang throughout the hallways.

I thought that those who died quickly were lucky. They were no longer condemned to the torture that I went through and they did not have to wait for hours on end to die a painful death as the others did.

Their agonized screams rang in my ears day after day and they still do.

And then it came to my turn.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

They dragged me out of that tiny little room where I was being kept with a few others.

I struggled at first and tried to run away.

But there was no point because there was nowhere to run to. Even if I had got out of the building, they would be able to find me instantly.

I cried on my first night there. As did many of the others.

 _Why are they doing this to us?_ we thought, _what did we do wrong? What did we do to deserve this?_

 _Why will no one help us?_

No one would help us. They probably didn't know that we were there. Or that we even existed.

We were on our own.

When they injected the DNA into me, my mind went blank.

I felt nothing but pain.

It lasted for hours.

I just wanted to die.

In the end, I must have blacked out because I remember waking up back in that little room.

They came back, numerous times, but only to take the others.

I thought, _maybe it's over. Maybe they'll leave me alone now._

But I was wrong.

A few days later, they came back for me.

After that, I became brain dead.

I was unresponsive to everything.

They tried all they could to get me to do something. They beat me, screamed insults at me. Anything.

Eventually, they succeeded.

But they forced me to kill one of my roommates to get me to "wake up".

It was another project that they were working on.

Mind control to be exact. Before, they could do it on other species, but not on humans.

Project M.C. was successful, and I was the first subject that they fully tested it on.

The made me kill a one-year old boy in cold blood.

I woke up with blood on my hands and his small body lying a few feet away from me.

I screamed.

I screamed at him to wake up, at myself to wake up, hoping that it was all just a dream.

But I didn't wake up, and neither did he. And my hands were still stained with crimson blood.

The image of myself killing him plagued my mind after that day. Every time I closed my eyes. Every time I slept, I would always see my hands covered in blood and the boy's body.

I wanted to forget what happened, but I can remember all of this, even though I was only a baby at the time.

That is because I was a success.

I became a hybrid; half Red Lion, half human.

Nothing but a tool.

Nothing but a weapon for war.

But my magic disagreed with the change that was made to my body.

It went haywire, destroying everything in its path.

So, the project was shut down. The records were destroyed, and any survivors were killed; all evidence of the children that once resided within the walls of the lab and all the experiments that had occurred were gone.

But they couldn't kill me.

They couldn't get near me because my magic would lash out every time someone tried to hurt me.

So, they sent me to a world without magic.

As there were no rukh to continue supplying me with magoi, my magic became dormant.

As soon as I met Solomon, my magic awakened once more, and my memories started to return, though only in my sleep and I forgot about them as soon as I woke up.

What triggered them to fully return, was one of David's men telling me about the day that I was taken from this world and placed in another.

No one wanted me because I was a monster.

A monster who was also the bastard daughter of King David.

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time: The King's Bastard Child**


End file.
